


Sixteenth Floor

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fear of Heights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna gets promoted and her new office is on the sixteenth floor…with floor-to-ceiling windows.  Gulp.





	Sixteenth Floor

“I don’t like it,” Donna said immediately, turning to walk out the door.  Jody stopped her by putting her hands on Donna’s shoulders.

“How could you not like it?” Jody asked, completely confused.  “You just got a promotion to fucking partner.  You’re brilliant and amazing and got a corner office on the top floor, just for being fucking awesome.  What the hell is wrong?”

Donna sighed, turning to look at her office again.  Jody was right, it was pretty awesome.  The office was big, much bigger than her last one back on the seventh floor.  The other thing that was different about it?

The floor-to-ceiling windows.  On the sixteenth floor.

“I can totally do my new job in my old office,” Donna started saying.  “Plus, if I move up here it’ll take forever to meet you for lunch, with the elevator rides taking so long as opposed to just walking next door.  And what’s the deal about people getting promoted and moving up a floor?  Who started that trend anyway?  What if there’s a fire – it always takes longer to get to safety if you’re on the top floor, so shouldn’t the important people be on the bottom, where they don’t have to worry about stairs or jumping out of windows or-“

“Donna, we’re not going to have a fire.  And you know I’ll be coming up here for lunch since ya have this awesome lounge in your fucking office!” Jody argued, leaving Donna at the door and flopping down onto her new couch.  

Donna watched her go, eyes focused on her best friend before flitting toward the windows again.  The windows that had a view of the city below.  The windows that were sixteen stories high, making her feel like she was on top of the world and about to fall ker-splat on the pavement below.

Jody watched Donna’s face, realization coming to her.  Before she could say anything, though, Claire came in the room with a box of Donna’s things from her desk.

“Holy hell, Donna!  This is awesome!” Claire exclaimed, taking the box over to Donna’s new desk and putting it down.  The desk was just a few feet from the far wall of windows, and Claire walked right up to them and put a hand on the sleek surface.  “Damn that’s a good view!”

She turned back to the room, seeing Donna’s death grip on the doorknob.  “You okay?” Claire asked, realizing that her boss wasn’t okay at all.

Jody stood, walking over to Donna.  “Don, are you…” Jody caught Donna’s chin to make her look at Jody, realizing that Donna’s terrified eyes were locked on where Claire stood at the window.  “Are you afraid of heights?”

Donna gulped but nodded, fear evident on her face.  Jody gave her a comforting smile before pulling her in for a hug, feeling Donna shudder against her body.  “It’s okay, Don.  We can make this work.”

Claire walked back over to where they stood, patting Donna on the back and sharing a look with Jody.  She quickly left the room, coming back with the other secretaries from the seventh floor just a few minutes later.

“Alright ladies, we’re swapping the desk and the living area.  Come on, let’s move!” Claire instructed, pulling Donna’s attention from the comforting hug of her best friend.  She watched as Claire, Alex, Patience, and Kaia picked up furniture, rugs, electrical cords, and accessories to swap the room completely around, leaving her desk right by the door and the lounge that Jody was so excited about using by the windows.

Claire left as the girls were working, coming back in just a minute with a maintenance man for the building.  “Yeah, we’re gonna need blinds that go floor to ceiling, ones that can be opened in the middle.  The bottom half’s probably never gonna open, so they can be stationary if it’s easier.  I’d say a beige, to match the room, but hey boss?  Do you have a preference on color?”

Donna smiled, shaking her head no as she watched Claire keep talking a hundred miles a minute to the maintenance guy.  He grabbed his tape measurer, jotting down a few notes, before leaving the room, promising the blinds would be up in three hours.

“So,” Claire said, clapping her hands.  She came to stand by Donna and Jody, watching the others finish plugging in lamps and turning the chairs so they faced away from the windows.  “Three hour lunch, then a re-do on the office reveal?”

Donna was smiling so much she could cry, realizing that she had the best friend and secretary she could ever ask for.  “Thanks girls,” she said, pulling them in for a trio hug before turning for the door.  

She could handle being on the sixteenth floor with such a great support system, she knew it.


End file.
